Fashionista Party Pretty Cure!
'Fashionista Party Pretty Cure! '(ファッショニスタパーティープリキュア！''Fasshonisuta Pātī Purikyua!) is a magical girl anime that is produced by Toei Animation, and is the unofficial twenty-third installment of the ''Pretty Cure ''franchise. It is directed and written by Kobayashi Tsubomi. The season's motifs are fashion, parties, hope and happiness. Speculations (from creator) * A new Pretty Cure has been revealed! Meet Cure Daisy, the Pretty Cure of Happiness! Her theme colour is green and she controls the power of flowers. Synopsis ''Fashionista Party Pretty Cure! Episodes The season follows a happy-go-lucky and fashionable girl named Hiroshi Mitsuko, who learns about the destruction of the Fashion World, and their ruler, Queen Beauty, lost most of her power while sealing the destroyers, the evil organisation "The Devils" and their leader, the Lord of Despair, away, but was turned into a fairy. Queen Beauty then gave Mitsuko the power of Pretty Cure, and Mitsuko transformed into Cure Aurora! Joined by her best friends, Tsukino Hoshi/Cure Pegasus, Himura Natsumi/Cure Crimson and Arashi Utau/Cure Lavender, the girls must join forces to defeat the evil Lord Despair from destroying the world! Legend This is the legend that is told in the Fashion World. It tells of four lights (hope, intelligence, passion and love) will one day rise, and the birth of the Pretty Cure shall come. But this is only when the day when worlds are in danger. And this day may be now! When the Fashion World was destroyed, Queen Beauty not only sealed away the Devils, but sent the four lights ahead. Now, 14 years later, the Pretty Cure are born, and they must fight for the sake of everyone! Characters Pretty Cure 'Hiroshi Mitsuko '(浩美津子 Hiroshi Mitsuko)/ 'Cure Aurora '(キュアオーロラ Kyua Ōrora) The main protagonist, Mitsuko is a happy-go-lucky and fashionable girl who is also a popular model. She loves to participate in fashion shows because she believes they can make people happy. She has a large appetite, and does her best in everything. She likes to hold up peace signs. She specialises in the 'chic' type of fashions. She transforms into 'Cure Aurora '(キュアオーロラ Kyua Ōrora), the Pretty Cure of Hope. Her theme colour is pink and she controls the power of light. 'Tsukino Hoshi '(月野保志 Tsukino Hoshi)/ 'Cure Pegasus '(キュアペガサス Kyua Pegasasu) One of the main protagonists, Hoshi is an intelligent and also fashionable girl who is a popular model. She believes that fashion shows are not to make people happy, but to show them the newest fashions, however, this belief changes after meeting Hiroshi Mitsuko. She specialises in the 'arty' type of fashions. She transforms into 'Cure Pegasus '(キュアペガサス Kyua Pegasasu), the Pretty Cure of Intelligence. Her theme colour is blue and she controls the power of wind. 'Himura Natsumi '(緋村なつみ Himura Natsumi)/ 'Cure Crimson '(キュアクリムゾン Kyua Kurimuzon) One of the main protagonists, Natsumi is a sporty and tomboy-like girl who is a fashionable and popular model. She doesn't care what other people think of her, and likes to participate in fashion shows. Because of her short temper, she can be depicted as loud and a bit rude. She specialises in the 'Western' type of fashions. She transforms into 'Cure Crimson '(キュアクリムゾン Kyua Kurimuzon), the Pretty Cure of Passion. Her theme colour is red and she controls the power of fire. 'Arashi Utau '(嵐うた Arashi Utau)/ 'Cure Lavender '(キュアラベンダー Kyua Rabendā) One of the main protagonists, Utau is a kind but also shy girl who is a fashionable and popular model. She tries her best in everything, especially overcoming her shyness. She does say, however, that when she gets on the runway, her shyness disappears. She also loves to sing, and is very good at it. She specialises in the 'romantic' type of fashions. She transforms into 'Cure Lavender '(キュアラベンダー Kyua Rabendā), the Pretty Cure of Love. Her theme colour is purple and she controls the power of lightning. Allies 'Beauty '(ビューティー Byūtī) A fox-like fairy, Beauty is actually the Queen of the Fashion World, but after she sealed away the Lord of Despair and the Devils away, she lost nearly all her power, and became too weak to remain in her true form, so she decided to revert to fairy form. She is friendly and wise, and believes in the Pretty Cures' friendship. She is also very fashionable. Antagonists 'Lord of Despair '(絶望の主 Zetsubō no omo) The main antagonist of the season. Not much is known about him, but the Cures do know that he is so cruel that he destroyed the Fashion World. 'Devil Trio '(悪魔トリオ Akuma Torio) (also known as the Devils) is a group of three that serve as the Lord of Despair's subordinates. The members are: * 'Mal '(マル Maru): The first of the Devil Trio to appear. His name means "evil" in French. * 'Signifier '(シニフィアン Shinifian): The second of the Devil Trio to appear. His name means "mean" in French. * 'Geretsuna '(下劣な Geretsuna): The last of the Devil Trio to appear. Her name means "vile" in Japanese. 'Yami '(闇 Yami) The main monsters of the season. Yami are created when one of the Devil Trio make a Mask of Sadness appear, and they put the mask on a human, then that Devil shouts out: "Lose your love of fashion, Yami, and turn everything black!" Supporting Characters Items * 'Fashionista Party Mirror '(ファッショニスタパーティーミラー Fasshonisuta Pātī Mirā) - The girls' transformation items. Mitsuko's mirror is pink which has a tiara with a star brooch on top, with a darker pink balloon on the back. Hoshi's mirror is blue which has a tiara with a cloud brooch on top, with a darker blue balloon on the back. Natsumi's mirror is red which has a tiara with a flame brooch on top, with a darker red balloon on the back. Utau's mirror is purple which has a tiara with a lightning brooch on top, with a darker purple balloon on the back. The Cures' transformation phrase is "Pretty Cure, Design My Fashion!" * 'Fashion Badge '(ファッションバッジ Fasshon Baiji) - The main collectible items of the season. They represent human hearts, and no two Fashion Badges are the same. When a Cure defeats a Yami, then a copy of the Fashion Badge of the owner appears. Each Fashion Badge holds a fashion type, and they can be inserted into the brooch of a Fashionista Party Mirror, so a Pretty Cure could wear a new outfit. * 'Lovely Fashion Sticks '(ラブリーファッションスティック Raburī Fasshon Sutikku) - The main attack items of the Cures. Locations * 'Nijinomachi '(虹の町 Nijinomachi) - The home of the Cures. * 'Nijinomachi School of Fashion '(虹の町ファッションの学校 Nijinomachi fasshon no gakkō): The school that the Cures attend. To enroll, you must have a love for fashion. * 'Fashion World '(ファッションの世界 Fasshon no sekai): The home of Beauty. Trivia * This is the second season that has a theme of fashion, preceded by Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. * This is the first season where the purple Cure didn't have a bad past, or has a cold personality. * This is the first season where all the Cures are popular models. * This is the first season where there is no yellow Cure. * This season shares a few similarities with DokiDoki! Pretty Cure: ** Both teams started out with four Cures. ** Both of the lead Cures (Aida Mana and Hiroshi Mitsuko) love to make people smile. ** Both teams have another Cure (Cure Ace and Cure Daisy) that joins them later on in the season. ** Both red Cures (Madoka Aguri and Himura Natsumi) control fire. Media Music Opening Theme * 'Shine! Fashionista Party Pretty Cure! - '''The main opening theme for Fashionista Party Pretty Cure!, which is sung by Hamasaki Ayumi. Ending Theme * 'Lights, Camera, ACTION!!! - 'The main ending theme for Fashionista Party Pretty Cure!, which is sung by Hiroshi Mitsuko's voice actress, Ikeda Aya. Movies * 'Pretty Cure All Stars Story: Ai No Mirai Ni Setsuzoku Shimasu! '(プリキュアオールスターズストーリー：愛の未来に接続します！''Pretty Cure All Stars Story: The Love That Connects To The Future!) is the eighteenth film in the Pretty Cure All Stars ''crossover movie series and the first of the "Story" films. The ''Fashionista Party ''characters make their first movie debut. * 'Fashionista Party Pretty Cure!: Fasshon Shō O Furansu No Shuto De! '(ファッショニスタパーティープリキュア！：ファッションショーをフランスの首都で！''Fashionista Party Pretty Cure!: The Fashion Show In The Capital of France!) is Fashionista Party Pretty Cure!'s official movie and is the 21st official movie. The ''Fashionista Party ''characters make their second movie debut. Merchandise Please refer to the ''Fashionista Party Pretty Cure! Merchandise ''page for more information. Gallery Previews brunettes horns long hair red eyes blush hoodie anime girls faces kantoku artist kurumi sweatshirt_www.miscellaneoushi.com_30.jpg|Official preview of Hiroshi Mitsuko. bluehair.jpg|Official preview of Tsukino Hoshi. DJ_Anime_girl_-Welcome_to_the_club-.jpg|Official preview of Himura Natsumi. Lavender.jpg|Official preview of Arashi Utau. Wallpapers Category:Fashionista Party Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:YukiSeries